¿Ya estás Nervioso?
by PerlaNegra
Summary: Draco es mandado a las mazmorras para torturar a Potter después de que los Mortífagos lo han atrapado. TRADUCCIÓN del oneshot de Cheryl Dyson, NERVOUS SERIES parte 1. SLASH.


**Nombre del oneshot: **¿Ya estás nervioso?

**Nombre original: **Nervous, Yet?

**Escrito por: **Cheryl Dyson

**Traducido por:** Perla Negra

**Rating: **NC-17

**Género: **Angst/PWP

**Resumen: **Draco es mandado a las mazmorras para torturar a Potter después de que los Mortífagos lo han atrapado.

* * *

**¿Ya estás Nervioso?**

—¿Nervioso, Potter? —preguntó Malfoy.

—No. —El tono era inexpresivo y los ojos verdes resplandecieron con el mismo odio que Draco había visto en ellos por los últimos siete años.

—Deberías estarlo —espetó Draco. Le molestaba que Potter dijera la verdad. Draco podía saberlo. Si sus lugares estuvieran invertidos, Draco habría estado nervioso. Demonios, habría estado jodidamente aterrorizado.

En ese momento, Harry Potter estaba encadenado al enorme pilar de una habitación cavernosa en los subterráneos de un castillo abandonado en Escocia: los cuarteles de los Mortífagos. Sus dos brazos estaban abiertos y estirados por encima de su cabeza. Ataduras de hierro sujetaban sus muñecas, unidas a las cadenas fijas al pilar. También sus pies estaban separados, sus talones presionados duramente contra la base del pilar; hierro sosteniendo sus tobillos.

Estaba completamente desnudo. A los Mortífagos les divertía tener a Harry Potter en tal estado de indefensa vulnerabilidad. Especialmente a Fenrir Greyback, aunque tenía prohibido acercarse a Potter. Por el momento.

Draco prosiguió. —Mi padre me mandó acá abajo a molestarte.

—Noquéate tú mismo, Malfoy —dijo Harry en tono aburrido. Draco aceptaba a regañadientes que le impresionaba que la bravuconería Gryffindor de Potter no le hubiera abandonado. Varios Mortífagos lo habían torturado durante toda la noche. Sin propósito alguno, por supuesto. Una dosis de Veritaserum y Potter había escupido sus limitados conocimientos acerca de las actividades de la Orden del Fénix y todo lo demás que sabía. Los Mortífagos simplemente tenían ganas de suavizar a Potter para cuando el Señor Oscuro llegara más tarde, ese mismo día.

—Muy bien —dijo Draco—. ¿Qué tal un _Cruciatus? _—Dirigió un disparo hacia Potter, cuyo cuerpo inmediatamente se sacudió contra la cadena. Harry se paró en las puntas de los dedos de sus pies y su espalda se arqueó mientras la agonía lo consumía. No gritó, sino que apretó las mandíbulas y lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás tan fuerte que la golpeó contra el pilar. Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Draco encontró la visión extrañamente cautivadora. Liberó a Potter de la maldición y éste se desplomó, colgando con los brazos de las cadenas. Sólo se flexionó durante un momento y luego, cuidadosamente, apoyó de nuevo sus pies y se irguió una vez más.

Observó a Draco con furia. No traía sus anteojos, así que Malfoy no estaba seguro de qué tan claramente podía ver, pero la mirada cargada de veneno se encontró con la de Draco intensamente. Malfoy se dio cuenta que la maldición _Cruciatus_ nunca funcionaría en Potter. Lo podrían _cruciar _hasta volverlo loco, pero nunca conseguirían romperlo.

Draco caminó hacia él hasta que quedó directamente frente a Harry, lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir su aliento en la cara. Presionó la punta de su varita contra la cicatriz de su frente.

—¿Ya estás nervioso, Potter?

—No. —Los ojos esmeraldas relampaguearon.

Draco trazó la trayectoria de la cicatriz con su varita y continuó el movimiento a través de la frente de Harry. El cabello negro caía alrededor de la varita como una cascada oscura. Malfoy siguió la línea de la sien de Harry y luego hacia abajo sobre su cincelada mejilla hasta tocar brevemente el lóbulo de su oreja. Hizo una pausa ahí y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Potter. Los verdes orbes eran insondables.

Draco continuó lentamente recorriendo la delgada línea de la mejilla de Harry hasta el hueco de su cuello. De nuevo se detuvo y arrastró la varita sobre la clavícula de Potter hasta la profunda depresión en su hombro causada por tener los brazos levantados.

Regresó suavemente sobre la clavícula hasta el centro del pecho de Harry y luego hacia abajo, sobre el esternón y siguió el rastro de vello oscuro hasta su ombligo. La punta de la varita se movió en círculos alrededor del ombligo y se arrastró hacia abajo, hasta tocar los rizos de la entrepierna.

—¿Ya estás nervioso, Potter? —volvió a preguntar Draco, provocativo.

—No —respondió Harry, pero tenía una extraña expresión en los ojos. Draco sonrió presuntuoso. Podría ser ya un Mortífago, pero había aprendido una o dos cosas de su padre acerca de las sutilezas.

Alejó la varita de la piel de Harry y la transfirió a su mano izquierda. Con el dedo índice de la derecha, tocó la cicatriz de Harry. Lentamente, siguió el mismo camino que había recorrido con la varita, trazándolo lánguidamente sobre su frente y su sien. El suave cabello onduló sobre la mano de Malfoy y éste se percató de que tenía la mirada fija en la de Harry.

Draco despatarró los dedos y acarició la mejilla de Potter. Detectó el deseo de Harry sacudirse debido a ese toque, pero el orgullo Gryffindor no lo permitiría. Los dedos de Draco rozaron el lóbulo de la oreja y se deslizaron delicadamente hacia abajo, hacia el cuello, hasta posarse en el hueco de su garganta. Hizo una pausa ahí hasta que sintió su pulso… no tan lento ni tan estable como a Potter le habría gustado, sin duda alguna.

Draco pasó sus dedos a través de la clavícula y de regreso al centro del pecho de Harry. Se permitió que una sonrisa asomara a sus labios cuando llevó su caricia un poco más hacia abajo, siguiendo la delicada línea de sedoso vello, hasta que encontró el áspero pelo que estaba más al sur. Malfoy enterró sus dedos entre los rizos durante un momento e inmovilizó su mano.

—¿Ya estás nervioso, Potter? —preguntó con voz ronca.

—No —dijo Harry, pero su voz sonaba temblorosa y Draco vio que un músculo en su quijada se estremecía.

Draco se inclinó hacia delante y se elevó ligeramente, parándose en la punta de sus pies para así poder tocar con su lengua la cicatriz de Harry. Sintió el aliento de Potter contra su garganta y casi se estremeció. Dios, también él se estaba excitando. Durante un mísero instante se imaginó a Harry en la cama, jadeando ese ardiente aliento contra su cuello… Draco trajo su mente de regreso al presente antes de que Potter tuviera la brillante idea de morderlo en vez de quedarse en ese evidente shock en el cual estaba.

Draco deslizó su lengua sobre la frente de Potter, siguiendo el mismo camino que habían recorrido la varita y la mano. El suave cabello de Harry revoloteó sobre la cara de Draco en una delicada caricia.

Malfoy depositó un beso sobre la sien de Potter y escuchó su respiración —definitivamente ya irregular— entrecortarse un poco. Movió sus labios sobre la torneada mejilla hasta la oreja. Draco tomó el lóbulo dentro de su boca y lo chupó. Exhaló gentilmente justo dentro de su oído.

Harry había echado de nuevo la cabeza hacia atrás, dándole a Malfoy acceso a la hermosa línea de su cuello. La lengua de Draco se deslizó hacia abajo y trazó camino hacia el tentador hueco del cuello de Potter.

En ese momento, Harry estaba ya casi jadeando y las bocanadas de aire que exhalaba golpeteaban el cabello de Draco, quien le lamía el borde de la clavícula. A la mierda todo, Potter sabía tan bien. Malfoy siguió el delgado hueso hasta el hombro de Harry y enterró los dientes sobre el músculo que encontró ahí, para luego resbalar su boca de regreso a la clavícula.

Draco escuchó que las cadenas tintineaban. Sonrió levemente y comenzó a bajar, besuqueando el fino vello del pecho de Potter. Lamió su camino hasta el ombligo, donde se detuvo para sumergir la lengua dentro de la hendidura.

Potter hizo un sonido ahogado y Malfoy levantó la vista para ver la cabeza de Harry echada hacia atrás… joder, que visión erótica era esa. Durante un momento, Draco casi se levanta y besa a Potter en los labios… pero primero era lo primero.

Dejó el ombligo de Harry y deslizó la lengua hacia abajo, metiéndose dentro de los oscuros rizos y hasta que sus labios rozaron la base del miembro de Potter, el cual estaba erecto, necesitado de atención. Draco tuvo que cerrar los ojos durante un momento para estabilizar su propia respiración.

Se enderezó temblorosamente y miró a Harry a los entrecerrados ojos. Draco se presionó él mismo contra el cuerpo de Harry y empujó ligeramente sus caderas para que Potter pudiera sentir su propia excitación.

—¿Ya estás nervioso, Potter? —preguntó en un gruñido.

El triunfo de Draco fue una sola y apenas audible palabra.

—Sí.

* * *

_Este oneshot es parte de una serie de tres, así que en el transcurso de los días les traeré también los otros dos ;-) (Esto es mientras mi musa se regresa de sus vacaciones a Tangamandapio, donde fue a descansar debajo de los crepúsculos arrebolados xD).  
_

_Hablando de otra cosa, ¿ya conocen **el nuevo foro de Harry y Draco**? Se llama **DRARRY** y está drarryezcamente fantástico. Mañana es su inauguración (pero ya pueden entrar e inscribirse) y las administradoras están organizando juegos y concursos para recibirnos. ¡No se lo pierdan! El link lo encuentran en mi perfil. -_


End file.
